Morbid
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Loli has always been jealous of Cherry, but one day she takes things too far. And Gin exacts his vengeance in the fashion most suitable. Because this is Las Noches… and this is what morbid looks like. Warnings- swearing, abuse, and gore throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: gore, abuse, bad language.

Because, well, it is s a definition of 'morbid' and is thus rated for good reason

I just happened upon this recently while looking through my files and felt the need to add to it. The idea was an old one I decide to touch up a little from last year and add the second half (which isn't a good sign of the times but I managed to make it happy. Well, sort of)

This story features my OC Okami - purely because I didn't want to edit from previous notes made, and the fic was already partially constructed when I found it.

Enjoy.

* * *

_"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."_  
- Samuel Johnson

**Morbid**

It is late afternoon in Las Noches, and two female arrancar can be seen walking up a flight of stairs rather leisurely. They take their time, having nothing better to do now.

"Hey, did you her that?"

The first one stops the other, both of them nearing the top of the staircase.

"What Loli? I don't hear anything."

"Shh."

She hears it again, a sort of sniffing noise. Wondering what it is, Loli quickens her pace, being hurriedly followed by Menoli. The two of them now running along the corridors towards the noise and then turning a corner. Loli stopped when she came to the source of the noise. Menoli skidded to a halt immediately behind her.

"What is it?" Menoli asked, not quite sure what the other was looking at, taking a few steps forward in order to get a better view.

"Oh, it's just that fox."

The first arrancar took quite a few steps towards it. It was Cherry-chan, Gin's beloved pet, who was sniffing a trail along the wall and simply minding her own business. Loli slowly walked over to her, stopping to look down her nose at the creature in disgust. Snorting through her nostrils before delivering a kick to the fox's stomach, hard enough to knock her back against the wall with a yelp.

"Loli!"

The arrancar turned on hearing her name, not even showing any remorse for what she had done.

"What?" Loli screeched, "She lords it over us just because she's Ichimaru-sama's pet! Why is that thing so important?"

"But Loli, its just a fox."

"Hmph." Loli snorted, showing nothing but disgust for her arrancar sister. "If you want to pussy out then fine. I'll just kick the little shit myself!"

A yelp and a squeal was heard as the little body hit the wall with a thump, leaving a small trail of blood from her broken paw on the white wall. Evidence that harm had been inflicted.

"Loli are you crazy?"

"Shut up? Aren't you tired of that little cunt being above us? Of her strutting around like she owns the place? Well I'm fucking sick of it!"

"But Ichimru-sama will kill you!"

"I don't care!"

And with that another kick sent the limping white, blood covered fox hurtling against the wall again before she even had a chance to lick her wounds. There was a loud crack of bone breaking and more blood dripped from the creature. Menoli decided to leave at this point, and Cherry whimpered, holding up her front paw that had been broken and tried to limp away. Very reluctant to place her paw onto the floor because it was so painful. She tried to run away, but she could only manage a stifled limp and then went crashing down the stairway, bruising her little body as she fell all of the way down. Trying to limp away when she hit the bottom, semi regaining her consciousness moments after she hit the final stair at the bottom. Whimpering as she tried to limp away, dragging her broken front paw along the white floor, staining it a deep red. Trailing her blood behind her as she attempted to run off to a safer place. To her master.

She ran down the corridors, still with blood splattering onto the floor from her crimson dyed form. She was dizzy from having hit her head a couple of times on her less than desired way of being kicked down the stairs so she was a bit unsteady on her feet, but still she had to keep running. She had to get away from that merciless and sadistic witch. She ran but the dizziness and disorientation overcame her and she ran head first into the wall before her, only to be found by an innocent bystander, Orihime, who was just taking a casual stroll through the building and happened to come across the tortured animal.

"Oh my gosh you poor thing! What happened to you?" she said, shocked at the sight of the little fox all battered and bruised and covered in blood. Cherry whined and licked her hand before collapsing into her arms as she scooped up the little bloodstained creature and hurried off to get whatever help she could.

Cherry squeaked as Orihime quickly walked down the empty corridors, on her way to Szayels lab, or even just to find Aizen to get help for the little fox she had found. But she didn't quite know where she was going. So it was easy for her to get lost in this maze of corridors.

"Hey, princess!"

Orihime turned the corner and froze. It was Loli, standing there and smirking defiantly at her, amused at the sight of her cradling the white fox ad her blood dripped onto her.

"Um, Loli-sama."

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

She grinned wildly, taking in every moment that she was in control. Savouring every single second that she had dominance over her prey.

"Where do you think you're going?" she sneered, smirking menacingly to inspire pure fear in the young girl in front of her.

"That's my fox you've got."

"n- no it isn't." Orihime stuttered, trying not to show her nervousness. "It's Ichimaru-sama's pet, and she needs some treatment so I'm gonna go."

She quickly ran off and away from the arrancar and tore down the hallway, clutching the injured fox tightly to her as she hurried off on her way to get the creature help. Unaware of the fact that Loli was pelting after her.

"Get back here you fucking bitch!"

She glanced behind her; Orihime was running down the long white corridors of Las Noches, panting and panicking. Running for her very life. Running for Cherry's life.

Orihime quickened her pace, now breaking out into a sprint, but Loli was just too fast for her and she was tackled and forced to hit the floor, the little fox almost being flung from her grasp.

Loli was on top of her, pinning her down and squeezing her neck from behind, panting heavily. It must have taken some effort to chase her down.

"Think you can run from me, bitch?"

She squeezed Orihime's neck harder so that she chocked, but still she refused to let go of the creature that Loli most desired.

"Hand her over." Loli ordered, motioning to Cherry, who was still in the arms of Orihime, still only semi conscious, her head resting on her collarbone.

"No…"

"What did you just say?"

"I said no!"

The arrancar, angered, slapped her face hard enough to force it to the side, then grasping her fingers into her orange hair as she mused, deciding to give the girl another chance to do as she was told.

"I won't hand her over to you."

"Goody two shoes." Loli snarled as she slapped her face again, her fingers pulling her hair harshly as her fist impacted with one of Orihime's eyes and numerous times on her ribs, almost winding her. She punched and she kicked the girl but Loli's attention eventually turned back to the white fox.

She dropped the girl's body back onto the floor again and turned her eyes to the frightened animal in front of her. Watching the creature back away in terror before her. Then harshly grabbing her scruff and listening to her squealing in pain as she lifted her up rather carelessly, digging her nails into her flesh. The poor creature shut her eyes tightly and howled, fearing the worst.

"Pathetic creature. Makes me sick something like this can have a place above me in the hierarchy."

She snorted, very much displeased. Dropping the little fox onto the floor again and watched with much mirth as yet more blood trickled from her. Feeling great pleasure at the thud her little body made when it hit the floor. Not missing another opportunity to kick her again, making Cherry yelp painfully.

"Disgusting."

"And you…" she snarled; now striding back over to Orihime, who was on the other end of the corridor. "You're just as bad as her! You have no reason to be here apart from because Aizen-sama allows it! It makes me fucking sick!"

She was broken off mid rant by voices, the voice of another arrancar maybe? No, the voice of Ichimaru's shinigami whore, Loli thought, yes, it definitely was her.

"And just what makes you so fucking sick, Loli?"

Loli laughed as a pale, petite framed shinigami walked dominantly towards her, her mouse brown hair just catching her shoulders as she walked over. Seemingly displeased with the arrancar. Her blue eyes locking with Loli's eyes.

"Everything. Just the fact that pieces of shit like yourself just lord it over us…" Loli mused, holding her hand out as if examining her nails after a manicure. "Okami-sama."

"Are you not pleased with your rank Loli-sama?" Okami added, sarcastically mimicking the arrancars tone. "Because you could take it up with Aizen-sama if you are not happy with where he has placed you."

"I do believe I _shall."_ Loli retorted, having absolutely no intention to. Quite ready to flounce off and out. Until the both of them were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that would have made the whole of Las Noches come running if they had heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

"My baby!" Gin screeched, at the very top of his lungs. "What have they done to my baby?"

Having scooped up his bleeding and bruised fox into his arms he stopped, suddenly. Glaring at the arrancar with pure hatred and snarling at her.

"You did this."

He watched Okami help Orihime to her feet and then quickly walked over and handed Cherry to her.

"Take them to go and see Szayel."

"But, Gin, you're shaking…"

"I'll be alright darlin." He said, softly stroking the cheek of his lover as she looked up at him with fear or him. "Don't worry. I'll be along right after I finish my business here."

She paused, hesitating for a few moments, nodding in compliance before taking both Cherry and Orihime off for much needed medical treatment. Glancing back to see Gin's sinister smile at the fretful arrancar behind her.

"Now," Gin pondered aloud, contemplating his options. "What shall I do with you?"

Loli gulped. And Gin's smile widened further.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." she stated, even though it was more than obvious that she was absolutely shitting herself in fear.

"Well, you should be."

He took another few steps, his footfalls echoing in the silence every time his sandals hit the floor, only now realising the camera placed above him. "Oh, can't have that there now can we? Aizen aint allowed to see this."

He smirked defiantly, withdrawing Shinsou and piercing the camera with the blade. Literally trashing the device.

He quietly made his way over to the arrancar again, slowly. Taking in her fear. Enjoying every drop of it that emanated from her, his blade was still in his left hand. When he was close enough he delivered a quick kick to her lungs that sent her to her knees and gasping for breath. His right hand grasped a handful of her black hair and roughly pulled upwards, his forearm resting itself on the back of her head as he pulled her closer. Close enough to be able to look into his eyes.

"Wh- what are you going to do? Ichimaru-sama?"

_"Good", _he thought to himself, _"she stuttered."_

He smiled again, one of those darker smiles that were reserved for only a selected few. Only a handful of people that ever had the audacity to mess with him. Or his beloved pet.

"Hm, I'm gonna make you pay."

He listened to her squeak as he yanked her hair up further, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Give me your knife."

"What?"

"Give me… your knife."

She complied, drawing out her knife and handing it to him, watching him examine it thoughtfully after throwing her to the floor again in such a way so that she hit her head.

"Nice, very nice. Tis a shame it aint gonna be of no use to ya. Ever."

He threw her weapon aside, if it could even be called an effective weapon. His facial expression dropping as he paralysed her body with a demon art, and then jumped on her and pin her to the floor. Practically sitting on her almost. His hand around her throat.

"Did ya ever think… that I would let you get away with it?" he snarled, looking down upon her with utter contempt he growled and tensed his fingers around the handle of his blade.

"Because there aint no excuses for what ya did. You're gonna pay for yer mistakes dearly."

He then moved, and then hacked into her foot prompting her to scream. Deafeningly.

"You sick fuck!"

"I thought you were the one that was sick?"

She screamed again as he cut deeply into her other foot. Blood pouring onto the white floor profusely and staining it. He grabbed her hair again to stop her from struggling and took a hold of her wrist, making sure to dig his fingers into the veins on her wrist and making the blood trickle from them. Taking her small and not so delicate looking hands in his and spreading out her fingers. Her trembling fingers that stank of fear.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid." He stated, firmly holding her index finger in place with his thumb, positioning Shinsou beneath it and quickly lopping it off. He listened to her pained cries and revelled in the delights of the removing of three more of her fingers in the same manner. Choosing to take his time when cutting away her thumb.

"You're morbid!"

"'Morbid'?" Gin laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet…"

"Sick fucking degenerate!"

"I don't have to listen to these insults from you. I'm cutting out your tongue now."

"You bastard!"

Because she was paralysed, she couldn't respond, or retaliate, or struggle. And so it was just that easy for him to open her mouth, lift out her tongue, and then slowly and steadily slice it off. He held it between his fingers tightly, wanting to cause pain throughout. He dangled it in front of her so that she could see it before he discarded it along with her fingers. The other hand was next, fingers came off one by one, and then after that both of the arms were hacked to pieces. She couldn't scream of course, because she had no tongue and all that filled her mouth was her own vile tasting blood, making her choke and splutter on it.

Actually cutting off the feet was next, after some wounds were inflicted upon the body. Several stab wounds and deep cuts. Each of which he dug in the harsh metal of his blade into her fragile and weak form with anger and dexterity, as if he had done this before. The fine line between hatred and madness being steadily erased. He could tell she was in pain. In fact, he made sure of it. After all, he wanted her to be in pain.

When he'd hacked off her feet he mercilessly made deep plunging cuts across her thighs.

_"She won't be pretty no more." _He thought, thinking of the way she proudly carried herself, as if she was god's gift to Aizen-sama. Flaunting herself just like the filthy whore that she was. How he despised that. How he really despised her right now. And what she did to Cherry just made her crimes and punishment all the more severe. But she wouldn't get away with it. Nobody got away with it. Nobody ever has, and nobody ever will. It was like an unwritten law – nobody so much as laid a harmful finger on Cherry-chan, ever.

He hacked off her legs, bit by bit, below the knees and again at her hips. He plunged his blade into her body cavity again and again, with all of the energy he could muster. Blood splattering and gushing everywhere. Staining him, staining her, staining the walls and the floor a deep dark red. She was being killed. Murdered. Slighted as an act of vengeance. Revenge. Gin was heavily panting now, pulling his blade out from her lungs, gut and diaphragm, most of his energy already spent as he rested Shinsou on the floor beside him as he knelt next to her, feeling nothing. No pity, no remorse. Nothing. No, not even guilt.

He feels nothing. Because she has hurt one of his family.

He steadies his breathing and drags Shinsou across the floor, leaning over what remained of her body, watching as she breathed raggedly. Covering her eyes with one of his hands, he positioned the blade over her throat, no emotion in him whatsoever as he slit her throat, from ear to ear. Waiting for the last of her life to leave her form.

He watched, relieved almost, as he crawled off her and knelt there, his head tilted skywards. Breathing deeply as he recomposed himself for the rest of the world. He reached a hand into his clothes and pulled out a cell phone, slowly dialling a number and pressing the call button, awaiting a response from the receiver.

"Hello, yes. Send medical assistance to block D, hallway fifty one. Immediately."

He hung up and the phone beeped. He waited around for another five minutes, checking the arrancars pulse again to make sure that she was alive before he exited, with the blood still covering his skin and his clothes. And the whiteness of the walls with his bloody footsteps. And as he left, all the purity of Las Noches seemed to leave with him.

When he returned to see his pet, he found her to be healed, and in the process of recovering. She had been cleaned up again, and her fur was white like it once was. And he was happy. Happy enough to cry quietly. She leapt from Orihime's arms, and was wagging her tail and jumping about happily on the table. Szayel really could do wonders with veterinary treatment. He smiled at her, managing a tiny laugh. Her paw was still a little wonky, but that would heal in time. He noticed it though.

"My baby… my beautiful baby… how could she do that to ya?"

He asked her, stroking her face as she wagged her tail, making a mental note to somehow make it up to Orihime later after he had found out the details of what had happened from her.

The fox whimpered in pain again and licked his hand unsteadily, then getting lifted into her owner's embrace again.

"Don't worry. I aint never gonna let 'er do tha' to ya again." He said to her, stroking her head as she made herself as comfortable in his arms as her injury allowed.

"Thank ya Orihime-chan."

"Oh, err, don't mention it…"

"Nah, I gotta make it up to ya. If you hadn'a been here she mighta died. Hey, Okami-chan's been called off by Aizen-sama, so why don't we go off to th' kitchen fer some food?"

She smiled, having perked up sightly. "Ah, okay." She squeaked happily. Maybe this would make her indefinite stay here just a little bit more tolerable for her.

He led her out into the corridor, smiling his usual happy pet owner grin and hugged Cherry to him again, the both of them enjoying the fox's happy squeaks and wagging tail as the made their way down to the kitchen, with Orihime happily skipping off ahead of him as he stopped to lean against the wall and lovingly embrace his fox again, squeaking with joy. When he suddenly stopped, noticing something, someone.

It was her. All healed, and terribly scarred. The medics had indeed done their job. And what a fine job they did – sewing her back together like that.

He watched as Cherry squealed in fear and tried to hide away from the arrancar, and Gin just turned his head and glared hatefully at Loli again as she stood there in shock. Because for her, for Loli, the nasty piece of work, morbidity had just been redefined…. by an even nastier piece of work.

"Consider that a warning, Loli-chan."

_"If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."  
_- Niccolo Machiavelli

* * *

I must say… Loli is one nasty piece of work in this. And I think it is needless to say that Loli never laid a finger on Cherry-chan ever again. Ever.

This was first written because I was told to write how I felt. So I did. And, well, this is a summary of how I felt. Hence le happy ending at the end with a Gin&Cherry moment – cuz I have to.

Well, hope ya enjoyed my morbidity. Feel free to leave feedback, tis optional though of course, as always.

Oh, and just so the world knows - I absolutely despise animal abuse.


End file.
